Super Mario Bros - Mario & Luigi: Legends Forever
by HeavenLemon
Summary: After an unsuccessful battle with their old nemesis, the two infamous brothers find themselves stranded on a metrocity. A very odd city... but as they get used to it, invasions, monsters, trouble and double powers, new friends, new foes and returning legends all occur... they seem pretty tough, should the brothers fight them?


WARNING: This story isn't canon to the real Marioverse, however the official characters in this story are close to their canon personality. Also some chapters of this story may be only for over 13. So please don't complain back to me. And finally, enjoy~!

**HeavenLemon presents...**

**Super Mario Bros. - Mario & Luigi: Legends Forever**

_CHP 1 - Far from Our World_

* * *

**_Narrator's POV_**

_20XX, Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Throne Room..._

_"Let's a go!"_

The voice was so faint, almost felt like a breeze... it was so calming yet full of pride and courage just like how the character who voiced that very voice was. That character was a hero to everyone in the whole entire world. Even in other universe beyond this very one. The hero went from saving a princess, kart racing, party games to even competing an actual tournament. That hero's name was...

_"MARIOOOOO!"_

Oh my bad, I haven't even told you where we were exactly! A great battle was going on, one that would end in history. Between 2 figures, Mario and Bowser. However, the battle was unsuccessful. Bowser had already knocked out our hero just by... a laser?! Obviously Mario AND Luigi, yes he was there, would dodge that attack. But they were unable to move, like a spell hit them? You said it not me, the villain froze them into position. And that's how the fight ended, on a terrible note. Not to mention Bowser successfully captured the princess without any hesitation, but it wasn't the first time! And flew off away into his giant Cruiser...

_"Don't let a single of them get away!"_

The words just floated off... into the distance as the Cruiser zoned out... without our heroes to save the day. How would the Mushroom Kingdom stay under control, not like it's already damaged enough! Then the laser's effect really do something... as a sparkly yet red and green aura emitted around both Mario and Luigi. Noises were heard... i-it teleported them?!

_20XX, ?, ?_

It felt like a surgery. A massive long surgery... it hurts to get up, it hurts to even make a move on your mouth. The brothers urged to get up but they couldn't at the same time... they were stuck there. And where they were at wasn't the old Mushroom Kingdom anymore. Just a greenish-blue scenery with trees and crystals? What exactly was this place, and why does the trees have crystals on them? One of the brothers, Mario managed to get up. He wasn't in a pleasant mood, but he was too tired to show any rage. As he looked around, this place wasn't really familiar to him nor Luigi probably. They couldn't have been in the Dream World because Luigi, himself, isn't on a pillow or anything. Although it looks beautiful yet so wacky, crystals were hanging from trees.. the water was clear transparent instead of blue, birds suddenly have horns on their head. The surface doesn't even look like a normal surface?!

Mario didn't know what to do, and maybe their old-school attacks won't do the trick when it comes to possible monsters. Then, a black figure was shooting down to where the brothers... were at? It looked so familiar but the brothers were too fatigued to even bother realising. Until a loud shriek came out from the person, it seemed like... a Toad? In this type of situation? Fortunately, Luigi was starting to gain re-consciousness however as soon as he opened his mouth which will probably be full of question... the figure hit him like a comet!

1...

2...

3...!

Mario was luckily unharmed and opened his eyes in a flash. The red plumber looked around to see what exactly was that collision. Thankfully Luigi was okay... sort of. The figure revealed to be a Toad, a very recognisable one. It was a Blue Toad for sure, but the one that everybody knows... the one that always stayed by the brother's side, the one with the most courage out of every Toad. Although they would have preferred another reliable ally Blue Toad is notably good for commentary and pep talks so they were glad to see at least. Oddly enough, the Blue Toad jumped up in a flash as if nothing happened.

"Ouch... ! Mario, LUIGI!" Blue Toad passionately searched for the brothers without realising he was on top of said brother.

Mario quickly told the fungus that he was on top of his bro...

"Oh yeah yeah! Sorry about that, No. 2!" The small adventurer hopped off immediately as Luigi groaned in response...

Blue Toad started to let everything out of his mouth, every single detail. "Eesh, it's so annoying. Only 2 months and the Kingdom's under attack! I had to jump out of my bed, pack up my action figures. Every. Single. **One.** They're very rare and a pain to find! Ok, then I heard that lizard thing knocked the stars out of you two. I ran in a panic next thing you know every Toad disappeared! I was in the skies for a good 3 minutes! I was screaming like a Super Saiyan, no no I didn't mean it in a bad way! Luckily, I vanished off to you guys...-"

The brothers were already so fatigued enough they can't be bothered to listen to all of the rambling. Instead, they looked around the new location. Things were not right, this setting isn't Mushroom Kingdom style. It's so... outlandish. Jewels were literally in a shape of an apple, hanging on blue trees. Hell, is it even edible? Besides that, the sky was a satisfying mix of pink and orange even though it was probably 2PM or something. Lizards were apparently able to fly, and there was no sight of any pesky bugs?! Even worse, the sea seemed to be blue but it's transparent and so clean compared to the ones back in Mushroom Kingdom.

Everything did not make sense, but Mario knew he can't just stand here figured out where the hell these three could probably be. He insisted on both Luigi and Blue Toad to join him on the quest to the Return to Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi didn't look like he wanted to go anywhere since the last fight as he's probably already tired out. Blue Toad, on the other hand, was raring to go already punching the air to show his skills of combat. Luigi huffed, he had no choice but to follow his brother anyway. The three adventures ran off to their desired destination... was it going to be easy as pizza pie? Or was it going to be a spicy battle like spaghetti sausage? Who knew, it may be a long journey but with the courage of blue, a passion of green and bright determination of red. These heroes knew what to do!


End file.
